Just a lil love story
by DaBlackVegeta
Summary: Riley, Cindy, Huey and Jazmine...that's all you need to know


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks.**

**Huey's dream**

Huey was sitting under his favorite tree reading his newspaper, it was one of the few things he could do where he could escape all the craziness that happened in Woodcrest.

"Hi Huey!" a voice called. But there was always that one thing he could never escape.

"Hey Jazmine." What the hell? Did he just greet her? Jazmine sat next to him and looked over his shoulder.

"Whatcha readin?" she asked. Huey looked at her and smiled….wait smiled? Huey Freeman never smiles! Just what was going on?

"Oh it's just some article about an escaped prisoner." Huey answered. He set his paper down.

"Oh, sounds scary." Jazmine said. Huey chuckled and wrapped an arm around her. Okay just what the hell is wrong with this dream? "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"Aww my knight in shining armor." Jazmine said. The two looked into one another's eyes as they began inching toward one another, soon their lips were about an inch apart until-

GASP! Huey jumped awake. He looked around his bedroom, everything was good. He then walked out of his room and stared at the mirror, nope he wasn't smiling.

"That dream," Huey said. "Just what was up with that damn dream?" He then took a deep breath and walked back into his room going back to sleep.

**Riley's dream**

"Oh my God look it's him!" a teenage girl cried.

"It is him it's Young Reezy!" another cheered. A white limo pulled up in front of a building as Riley stepped out of it and all the girls began screaming. Riley grinned slyly as he fixed his hat and walked into the building.

"G-Good morning sir!" one of the workers said bowing.

"Wassup," Riley said.

"Oh M-Mr. Young Reezy I've contacted President Obama he said he'd gladly step down from his role and give it to you," another worker informed.

"Den get me a plane to da White…no wait…..Da Black House iight?" Riley said.

"Will do sir!" the worker saluted before running off. Riley walked into his office and sat down in his chair.

"Ah cain't nobody do it like me," he said. "I'm da first blood crip gang bangin' drug dealin' pimpin president nigga!"

"Um Mr. Reezy-"

"Young Reezy nigga!"

"R-Right, Mr. Young Reezy your wife is on the line." Wife? Since when did Young Reezy have a wife?

"I gats it," Riley said picking it up. "Hey baby."

"Hey boo," came Cindy's voice. "I see you on TV doin' it big." What da fuck? C-Murph mah wife?

"Well you know, gatta be bringin' home dat bread," Riley said. "Whatchu doin'?"

"I'm in ah bed thankin' about what we goan do t'night," Cindy said. "What _is _we goan do t'night?"

"Well if it anythang like last night den I might come home early," Riley said. Cindy giggled slyly and said "Well I gats ta go, bye boo. Love you."

"Love you too baby." Riley said.

"Love you wha?" Riley yelled jumping awake. He looked and saw Huey asleep on the other side of the room. "What da fuck is wit dat dream?" Riley sighed.

_The next day…_

Huey and Riley were at the table eating some fruity pebbles and were relatively quiet. "What's with you?" Huey asked looking at Riley. "You look terrible."

"Like you can talk," Riley said. "Yo ass look like you been up all night."

"I have," Huey said. "Bad dreams."

"Same hur," Riley said.

"Boys!" Grandad yelled. "Yo friends are here! Don't be doin' nothin' you ain't posed to while I'm gone." Huey and Riley both blushed but turned away so neither brother could see.

"Hey boys!" Jazmine called walking into the kitchen. Huey didn't even glance in her direction, he just ate his cereal quietly.

"Young Reezy wuzzup!" Cindy greeted also walking in. Riley did the same as his older brother and ate his cereal quietly. Jazmine and Cindy exchanged glances.

"Um hello? What are we invisible?" Jazmine said.

"Ay nigga you hur me!" Cindy said now in Riley's face. Riley looked up and Cindy.

"A-Aw mah fault…..didn't see ya dere."

Cindy gave him a look and Jazmine walked to Huey. "Are you ignoring me?" she asked. Huey didn't answer. "HUEY!" Jazmine yelled in his ear.

"Ow! What the hell?" Huey said. "What was that for?"

"You were ignoring me," Jazmine said in her hurt tone.

"S-Sorry," Huey said. "I was….concentrating on my um…..cereal."

"Ooookay," Jazmine said. "Well hurry up we're supposed to be going to the movies you know."

"Right," Riley said.

"Ain't we seein' dat new mutha fuckin' Iron Man, at shit 'posed ta be dro!" Cindy said.

"Uh huh," Huey said.

Both girls gave concerned looks. "Okay just what the hecks wrong with you two?" Jazmine asked. "Yeah, yaw niggas actin' like we sum strangers ah sumthin." Cindy said.

"We're fine," Riley said still not looking. "Ain't dat right big bra?"

"Yeah….fine…..really really fine…." Huey said looking at Jazmine. He shook his head thinking _what the hell's wrong with me? _

"Okay well let's go," Jazmine said as she and Cindy walked out of the kitchen. Both Freeman brothers let out a huge sigh and said "Why am I thinking about her that way." They both then shot each other a look.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about-" Honk! Honk!

"Hurry up niggas mah car still runnin!" Cindy yelled. Both brothers sighed and left the home with their "friends".

_At the movies…_

Huey, who was sitting next to Jazmine, was barely concentrating as Whiplash lashed out at Iron Man. He was too busy watching Jazmine as she had her eyes glued to the screen, until she noticed Huey staring at her.

"Um do I have something on my face?" she asked.

"Huh? No, sorry." Huey said turning around as Jazmine rolled her eyes and giggled.

Riley, who was next to Cindy, also wasn't watching the movie. No he was watching Cindy lick the popsicle she'd sunk in, her tounge danced and wrapped around the funny looking stick as she stuck it in her mouth sucking on softly. Watching this was making Riley squrim in his seat as his eyes stayed fixed on Cindy's tounge as it wrapped itself around the frozen treat.

"Why don't chu take a picture," Cindy giggled making Riley jump.

"I-I wuzn't starin'!" Riley said. Now Cindy was full on laughing as Riley stood up. "I-I gatta piss!" he announced leaving the theatre. Huey jumped up and followed his brother who yelled out "Ewwww! Nigga goin' to da bathroom when I go? Nigga you gay!" Once the brothers got into the bathroom they yelled out simotaneously

"I think I like C-Murph/Jazmine!" Riley gave Huey a look.

"You been likin Jazzy," he said.

"No I haven't." Huey said.

"Yeah you have."

"No I haven't."

"Yeah you have."

"NO I haven't!"

"YEAH you have!"

"Whatever! The point is that I like her now," Huey said.

"You been likin' hur," Riley said as Huey glared at him.

"Yeah an you _just_ started likin' Cindy," He said.

Riley blushed."I mean I been likin' hur but not like likin' hur, though since she's gotten older I have been imaginin' me an hur fuckin' a lot. Have you noticed dat she gat da nicest ass I've eva seen it's like-"

"Riley focus!" Huey said. "Look I don't know about you but I can't keep doin' this, I'm about to go tell Jazmine how I feel."

"Same hur nigga," Riley said. Both of them looked at the door not moving an inch.

"Uh….after you?" Huey said.

"Naw naw age befo beauty." Riley said.

"Let's just go at the same time," Huey suggested.

"Ew hell naw, we cain't come out da bathroom at da same time, dat be gay!" Riley said. Huey sighed and left the bathroom first walking back into the theatre he sat next to Jazmine and just when he was about to say something Jazmine asked " Are you mad at me?"

"Huh? No, why you ask?" Huey said.

"Well you've been ignoring me a lot, more than usual actually." Jazmine said. "I just want to know what I did wrong, because whatever it is I'm so-"

"Jazmine," Huey interrupted. "It's not what you did wrong, it's just….well it's kinda hard to say this but….." Huey shook his head and decided to show the girl, he leaned over to her seat and pressed his lips softly onto hers. When he backed away Jazmine broke out a giant smile.

"You like meeeeee," she said. Huey nodded.

"It's just…well yesterday I had this dream and you and I kissed and-" Jazmine put a finger on his lips.

"You're talking too much," she said as she replaced her finger with her soft warm lips. Meanwhile Riley had just returned from the bathroom resuming his seat next to Cindy.

"C-Murph," Riley began.

"Wassup?"

"Umm, well I….uhhhh…need ta tell you dat I…." Riley was trying to say this right. "Shit…um C-Murph I think…..no I know that I sorta…..kinda…..like you?" Cindy gave him a look.

"Well duh. I like you too." Cindy said.

"No C-Murph you ain't gettin' it, I mean I like you like you. Like I wanna be yo dude." Riley said. Cindy gave him another look.

"Ohhhhhh," she said. "Well dat's normal."

"Normal?" Riley asked. "Whatchu mean gurl?"

"Well ain't normal fo' two people goin' out ta like each otha?" Cindy asked giving him the "durrrr" look.

"Goin' out? Since when?"

"Wait…ya mean ta tell me dat you didn't know?" Cindy asked laughing. "Nigga we been datin' since we wuz ten!"

"Umm, elaborate please." Riley said.

"Aw mah God," Cindy laughed. "I thought it wuz obvious, Reezy I been in love witchu for seven years! I first fell fo you da moment you made me cry, I thought you must be sum nigga if you could make _me_ cry."

"So we been datin' fo seven years?" Riley asked. "Huh….well how come I neva gat a kiss?"

"Ya neva asked," Cindy said.

"Damn bitch next time clarify wit a nigga," Riley said.

"Call me a bitch one mo' time an ima clarify my foot wit yo nuts," Cindy said. Riley chuckled and said "You know I could go fo a kiss from a fine ass gurl right about now." Cindy smiled and leaned over as she pressed her lips to his.

_After the movie…_

Huey and Riley were waiting in Cindy's car as the girls were in the bathroom washing their hands. "You know, it's about time I'd say." Jazmine said. "I thought he'd never come to his senses."

"You tellin' me, I thought I made it obvious enough." Cindy said. "Boys can be so retarded sumtimes."

"I hear that." Jazmine laughed. The two girls then left the bathroom and began walking down towards the car.

"So that whole popsicle thing was-"

"Yeah yeah it wuz on purpose."

A/N: just a little story a felt like typing just to take a break from my big one, please review and keep reading my other story Life Goes On.


End file.
